


Oh, You Turn Me On

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12619096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Jenny gets her girl.AU.





	Oh, You Turn Me On

“Fuck...”

The word is nearly perfectly pronounced, even as the woman under her writhes with need. 

“Well, we could... if you want.”

Jenny is smirking, knowing she’s teasing the other woman a little. 

“Yes...”

“Yes?”

“Jen... Please...”

Jenny laughs softly, teasingly, even as she moves to kiss Shirley softly, moving to undo the simple wrap-dress the woman had been wearing. 

“Such a demanding little thing, aren’t you?”

Shirley bucks to her touch against her breasts, letting out a sinful sound of pleasure, letting Jenny take control for once. She can’t help but want this. All of it. Jenny stays at her breasts, teasing her until it feels almost like torture. 

Her body is shivering under Jenny’s touch by the time the girl runs a hand south, teasing her clit even as she captures her mouth into another kiss, soft but claiming all the same. By the time Jenny pushes inwards she is slick with desire. Jenny’s pace is slow, but firm, rising in speed until she is definitely arching, unable to stop herself whining slightly as she grows ever closer to release. By the time she does climax she is aware of every movement of Jenny’s lips, tongue and hands. 

She shivers again as she comes down, her eyes almost glowing. 

“.... Where the hell did you learn that?”

“I have many skills.”

Jenny is grinning as she replies, keeping it vague.


End file.
